La búsqueda del collar de la esmeralda
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Tres años después de la caída del Imperio de Kuvira, la joven maestra aire tiene una nueva misión, la cual consiste en buscar una hermosa y extraña gema que perteneció a una avatar nacida en el Reino Tierra hace más de 5000 años, inclusive, ella buscará la manera de decirle lo mucho que siente por Kai.
1. Tiempo después del portal espiritual

**Buenas a todos(as), me disculpan mi larguísima ausencia pero por razones de trabajo, estudio y de muchos trámites para cuestiones profesionales, les dejo una historia de una bella pareja que muchos desearían asimilar. Kai y Jinora (Kainora) los cuales se encontrarán en una nueva misión que tendrán que ir los dos solos. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, esta historia solo tiene la intención de entretener. Además la imagen de portada pertenece a Kelly1412 de Deviantart

Capítulo 1: Tiempo después del portal espiritual

Tres años después de la apertura del nuevo portal espiritual en el centro de la Antigua Ciudad República y de la derrota del Imperio de Kuvira, la nueva ciudad empezaba a resurgir de los escombros y a florecer nuevamente. El nuevo presidente declaró que la antigua zona de la ciudad donde se encuentra el nuevo portal espiritual fue declarada como una reserva natural y las nuevas edificaciones se construyeron cerca de la zona, se construyó una universidad la cual rápidamente alcanzó prestigio a nivel mundial, se reconstruyó el metro; en fin, se reconstruyó todo lo que se debía reconstruir.

El Templo Aire de la Isla aún permanecía intacto y Tenzin dio la orden de alzar una nueva edificación en la isla para ser convertido en una Academia de Maestros Aire, la cual había empezado a dar sus frutos a partir que aparecían nuevos maestros aire sin registrar.

Jinora, ahora con 17 años, se había convertido en una gran maestra del aire control y había dado todo su esfuerzo en sobresalir y enseñar a los nuevos maestros aire. Aun así, le faltaba aprender varias técnicas y madurar en ciertos aspectos.

Así mismo, dada la belleza y sencillez de la joven maestra del aire control, muchos pupilos nuevos (los veteranos sabían que ella tenía una relación) la habían invitado a salir a comer en restaurantes o visitar el parque de la reserva del portal espiritual; sin embargo, ella solo tenía su corazón enfocado en Kai, sobre todo porque era su novio, y cuya relación llevaba cerca de tres años; además, tenía una gran amistad con Opal y consideraba a Korra como su hermana mayor.

Por otra parte, la avatar maestra agua estaba en la capital de la Nación del Fuego dando conferencias de como contribuir con la paz y preguntando si en las islas de la Nación del Fuego había reportes de nuevos maestros aire.

Jinora estaba dando clases en el Templo Aire de la Isla y se alegraba como sus pupilos mejoraban cada día, pero sentía que debía profundizar un poco más en su relación con Kai. En ese mismo día, Opal se encontró con la joven maestra aire en un jardín leyendo como de costumbre.

-Jinora deberías descansar un poquito de la lectura -Dijo la maestra aire ojiverde.

-Lo sé, pero es que este libro cada vez se pone más interesante -Le respondió.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Trata sobre una avatar maestra tierra llamada Xiu que vivió en una ciudad llamada Feicui y portaba un collar que se caracterizaba por su verde esmeralda intenso y la cadena fue hecha por una aleación de oro y jade -Explicó la maestra aire de ojos marrones con una sonrisa hacia Opal.

-¿Dónde queda esa ciudad? –Preguntó Opal.

-En el libro no dice nada –Contestó Jinora, -Pero según un mapa que tengo en mi habitación queda como a unos 300 kilómetros al norte de Ba Sing Se.

-Feicui, deberías ir de vacaciones a ese pueblo, -Mencióno la ojiverde, considerando que Jinora siempre estaba muy pendiente de las clases y del concurso para ganarse una beca en la Universidad.

-He estado pensando en eso, -suspiró la nieta de Aang, -Pero mi padre me presiona mucho para continuar con las clases y de paso, tengo que asistir a las clases de técnicas avanzadas de aire control.

-Es muy duro, -Menciono Opal de manera tranquila.

-Sí, lo sé, -dijo Jinora desviando su mirada a su derecha.

-Pero hablando ya serio, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Kai?, -Dijo la ciudadana de Zaofu con un gesto un tanto directo hacia Jinora y con las manos en la cintura. Jinora se sonrojó al ser mirada de manera directa por su amiga y por preguntarle eso.

-Emmm, va bien, pero muchas veces le he dicho que he salido con nuevos estudiantes y se pone algo celoso y me mira fijamente, -Rió Jinora.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabes que siempre estarás con él. –Afirmó la ojiverde, -¿Pero no me vas a decir que tú no has estado celosa? ¿O sí?

En ese momento la maestra aire de ojos marrones pensó en las veces en que se había puesto celosa con su novio, como por ejemplo que estaba con él en un restaurante de comida típica de la Nación de Omashu para celebrar que el maestro aire ojiverde había recibido las flechas hace dos meses y el miró a una chica de la Nación del Fuego mientras comía, provocando que Jinora le hiciese un llamado de atención. O hace dos años cuando estaban realizando una visita al parque del nuevo portal espiritual y Kai centro su atención en una chica de casi la misma edad de él (considerándose que Kai tenía en ese momento 17 años, la misma edad que tiene Jinora ahora) ocasionando que la maestra aire le reprochara a su novio una vez llegaron al Templo Aire de la Isla después de la visita al parque.

-Debo admitir que también me he puesto celosa. –Confesó, -E incluso debo admitir que he querido hacer volar con aire control a las chicas que mira Kai…

-¡No puedes atacar a las personas por motivos de celos!, -Interrumpió Opal, -¡No pertenece a la naturaleza de los maestros aire!

-Sí, ya se, -Respondió la joven maestra aire ojimarrones con tono de saber ese dato, -Además, siempre dialogamos y se pasa la rabia, acordando que la confianza entre nosotros dos será el mayor pilar de nuestra relación.

-Bien dicho amiga, -contestó la maestra aire de ojos verdes.

Ambas maestras aire se dieron un abrazo fraternal, dando como signo de una estable y prospera amistad. Después de eso, empezaron a hablar de cosas mucho más personales que les concernían solo a ellas dos, incluso Jinora le contó detalles desconocidos sobre la ceremonia de tatuación de Kai, la cual en dos semanas él había comprado distintas lociones y remedios para recuperar su cabello, fue tan ridícula la situación que se había puesto una capa en la cabeza con el fin de ocultar su ''calvicie'' y no quedar con la bella maestra aire de ojos marrones; sin embargo, Jinora le dijo a Kai en esa ocasión: -La apariencia física no es lo que importa, lo que importa son las decisiones sabias y todos los sentimientos que vengan desde el corazón.

En esa noche (muy fría, por cierto) después de la cena y de la hora donde se supone que todos estarían durmiendo; Jinora estaba en su nueva habitación con vista hacia el nuevo portal espiritual, mirando como los espíritus volaban y hacían bellos movimientos alrededor del portal. Además, ella llevaba consigo el libro de la historia de la avatar Xiu y miraba una imagen de la avatar con el collar. La imagen consistía en la avatar portando un vestido que aún suele ser usado por mujeres en Gaoling con adornos de flores, una larga cabellera negra con adornos de jade, ojos verdes, piel de color entre morena y blanca, y su característico collar con la preciosa gema verde como centro.

La maestra aire siempre pensaba en seguir la filosofía de su pueblo, en lo referente a no seguir deseos mundanos y materiales, teniendo como consecuencia que ella pensaba que esa joya sólo serviría para fines de investigación de la vida y obra de la antigua avatar maestra tierra. Por otra parte, la chica de ojos marrones siempre anhelaba que su padre la mandara junto con Kai solos, a nuevas misiones, ya que Tenzin siempre mandaban a los dos en misiones separadas (y si estaban los dos, eran de grupos muy grandes) y ciertas veces hacían contacto a través de cartas o usando el radiotransmisor.

A la mañana siguiente Jinora se levantó más temprano de costumbre (faltaban 20 minutos para el amanecer) y se dirigió al santuario de meditación donde se encontraba Tenzin, y para su sorpresa se encontraba Kai.

-¡¿Kai?!, ¡¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?!, pregunto sorprendida la maestra aire de ojos marrones, ya que su novio no acostumbra a levantarse tan temprano y mucho menos antes que el sol saliera.

Kai iba a empezar a articular palabras, pero el monje lo interrumpió con una rápida frase.

-Tenemos que hablar, -Dijo Tenzin serenamente, -Voy a encomendar una misión a ustedes dos solos porque tengo confianza en ustedes en que la pueden lograr de manera satisfactoria, tendrán que ir a Feicui y buscar el collar de la avatar Xiu, que se dice que aún sigue perdido.

Los dos jóvenes maestros aire se miraron mutuamente por 10 segundos y se quedaron sin palabras, luego giraron su cabeza hacia Tenzin para recibir instrucciones al respecto.

 **Bueno aquí termina la primera parte, y aquí Jinora tendrá una nueva misión en ir a esa ciudad y buscar el citado collar; sin embargo, también tendrá que lidiar con el hecho que será su primera misión junto con Kai (considerando que siempre Tenzin los mandaba a misiones que implicaban entre 5 y 10 maestros aire, teniendo a Jinora como líder del grupo), en otras palabras tendrían más privacidad, pero eso no implica que tengan que desviarse de los objetivos iniciales de la misión.**

 **Hasta luego**

 **Bye**


	2. Un viaje de ida agobiante

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí va la segunda parte de la historia, en donde Tenzin le da una nueva misión a su hija y a Kai; sin embargo, a diferencia de las anteriores, ellos dos irán solos a una ciudad de la Provincia de Feicui a unos 300 kilómetros al norte de Ba Sing Se para buscar un antiguo collar que se dice que aún está extraviado.**

 **Enjoy y comentarios positivos (y críticas constructivas) serán bienvenidas aquí**

 **Disclaimer:** Reitero que Legend of Korra no me pertenece, el cual es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, solo hago esta historia para entretener y no gano nada por ello.

Capítulo 2: Un viaje de ida agobiante

Jinora había oído bien lo que había dicho su padre. Ella iría a una misión bastante lejos de Ciudad República con su novio y sin compañía de otros maestros aire. Sería un sueño para ella el hecho de querer invitarlo a alguna parte lejos y de aspecto romántico, considerando que Kai siempre la había invitado a salir a varias partes; como por ejemplo, a muy buenos restaurantes en Ciudad República, las veces en ambos salieron a escuchar conciertos de Erhu en el nuevo parque de la ciudad, museos o inclusive al Mundo de los Espíritus desde el Portal en la Antigua parte de la Ciudad. Normalmente los hombres invitan a las mujeres, pero en este caso la maestra aire pensaba en invitarlo una vez estaría en Feicui.

Sin embargo, ella es una fiel seguidora de las reglas y se concentraría en cumplir con la misión, a pesar que ese pensamiento de invitar a Kai le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Tenzin les había dicho a ambos que tenía confianza en ellos dos teniendo en cuenta que iban a viajar a una de las regiones más seguras en el mundo.

-Ok, Exclamó Tenzin dispuesto a dar instrucciones a ambos, -No será una misión como las que ustedes habían tenido antes, sé que pueden buscar ese antiguo collar y llevarlo acá a la Universidad de Ciudad República con el fin de avanzar en las investigaciones de la avatar Xiu. -Aclaró el monje.

-¿Papi una pregunta? –Dijo su hija.

-¿Dime querida?

-¿Ya la Nación de Feicui sabe que nosotros vamos hacia allá?

-Sí, hija, ellos ya están enterados de su visita. –Respondió el monje, -Ayer me comuniqué con el Presidente de allá y me respondieron que están dispuestos a recibir maestros aire en su misión de buscar la joya.

-¿Por qué maestros aire? –Preguntó con mucha duda Kai.

-El presidente de Feicui me respondió que sus arqueólogos maestros tierra no han podido cruzar un valle en el cual hay muchísimas corrientes de aire haciendo que terminen volando las personas, y los que han podido llegar al otro lado, donde se dice que se encuentra la joya, no han sido vistos de nuevo.

Jinora sentía que su papá le estaba contando historias de aventuras que suele leer en sus libros, referente a aventureros maestros tierra que buscaban tesoros ocultos en cavernas, templos escondidos y que en su interior había trampas y otros peligros. Además, ella sabía cómo manejar las corrientes de aire, sobre todo si estas llegaran a tener una velocidad mayor a los 300 kilómetros por hora.

Kai, por su parte apenas podía manejar las corrientes, y si estas tenían una velocidad muy elevada, terminaría como una hoja que se la llevaba el viento. Los meses siguientes a la ceremonia de tatuación de Kai, su novia le había dado clases de cómo manejar las corrientes de aire, pero muchas veces se le dificultaba al maestro de ojos verdes dominar esta técnica. Por otra parte, Tenzin continuando con su explicación, había dicho que primero se debían encontrar con el Presidente con el fin de asegurar los protocolos y el respectivo conocimiento del terreno.

Tenzin estuvo dando instrucciones cerca de dos horas, y bajo su criterio, sería lo necesario para que Jinora y Kai pudieran desempeñar de manera satisfactoria su misión. Desayunaron y luego alistaron el equipaje sobre Lefty (el bisonte volador de Kai, quien ya contaba con sus años de experiencia de vuelo y aún seguía firme para volar).

-No te preocupes amigo, pronto vas a descansar. –Susurró el chico de ojos verdes a la oreja izquierda de su querido bisonte antes de partir a otra misión. –Espero que puedas descansar pronto.

-Amor, ya es hora de irnos. –Dijo Jinora desde lo lejos a su novio advirtiendo que ya debe estar listo para ir a la Nación de Feicui.

-Hija, te deseo muchos éxitos en tu misión, -Dijo Tenzin abrazándola y hablando con bastante emoción. –Cuídate mucho.

-Si papá, estaré bien, lo prometo, -Respondió. Entretanto, el monje dirigió su mirada hacia Kai.

-Kai, cuida a mi hija de cualquier peligro, –Dijo Tenzin de manera firme.

-Claro señor, con mucho gusto protegeré a su querida hija de cualquier peligro o problema, -Exclamó con seguridad y de paso extendió su mano derecha al brazo derecho de ella para acariciarlo suavemente y con mucha dulzura.

-Que lindos, -exclamo Pema desde lo lejos mirando a la dulce pareja, siendo acompañada por Ikki, Meelo y Rohan. Ella cargaba con una gran bolsa llena de comida para que Jinora y Kai no murieran de hambre en el largo trayecto que tenían que recorrer.

-Hija, -dijo Pema acercándose y con una gran sonrisa dio la gran bolsa, -en su interior hay bolas de arroz, tallarines con verduras, ensalada de diversas frutas y pastel de banana para que puedan comer.

-Gracias mamá, todo se ve muy apetitoso, -Dijo feliz la bella maestra aire a su madre dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Colocaron todo el equipaje sobre Lefty, incluyendo la comida preparada por Pema para que ambos no se murieran de hambre y se despidieron de ellos, a la vez que el bisonte se alejaba del Templo Aire de la Isla.

-Hasta luego hermana, hasta luego Kai, -Gritó Ikki para despedirse.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya siete horas, y en pleno vuelo mientras Kai dirigía a su querido bisonte; ya sentía que quería comer algo, sobre todo la comida que tenía en la bolsa de Pema, a pesar que ambos habían comido. Buscando evitar que se acabara la comida y no quedar mal con su novia, el chico de los ojos verdes empezó a dialogar con ella si conocía el lugar donde estaban sobrevolando.

-Amor, ¿tienes conocimiento en donde estamos volando? –Mencionó Kai a la chica maestra aire considerando que solo veía montañas, neblina, bosques y pequeños pueblos con casas con arquitectura de Reino Tierra en los tiempos en que vivía el Avatar Aang.

-Según mi mapa, -Menciono Jinora con el mapa ondeando fuertemente debido al viento, así como mirando hacia el frente. –No estamos lejos del estrecho del Paso de la Serpiente.

-¡¿El paso de la serpiente?!, -Yo creí que estábamos cerca del Templo Aire del Norte, -Dijo sorprendido Kai al pensar que estaban cerca del Antiguo Templo, pero en su lugar estaban muy cerca de la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

No era de esperarse, el muchacho maestro aire sabía montar bien a su bisonte, pero a diferencia de su novia, no era muy bueno en orientarse con los mapas y menos si el día había demasiada neblina. Era tanta la neblina que no se podía ver el sol; inclusive, la joven maestra aire sabía que el cielo hacia ese Templo tenía indicios de tormenta eléctrica, también tenía conocimiento que el trayecto hacia la Antigua Capital del Reino Tierra había indicios de neblina, en otras palabras hicieron que su recorrido terminara más largo.

-Ji, ¿porque no fuimos por el Templo del Aire del Norte? -Pregunto algo irritado y cansado por el viaje el chico de piel morena.

-Hay tormenta eléctrica, -explicó.

-Pero somos maestros aire, -Dijo de manera temeraria Kai, -Podemos manejar vientos bastante fuertes.

-¿Qué no oíste?, -Mencionó Jinora con un tono ya un poco airado y con ganas de casi gritar, -¡No solo hay vientos fuertes, también hay relámpagos que nos podrían impactar y hacer que pierdas el control de Lefty!

-Que va, además podrías disipar la neblina con tu aire control. –Dijo el muchacho ya un poco agobiado.

-¡¿Qué crees que voy a disipar la niebla si debo estar pendiente del mapa y del equipaje?!; además, que si suelto el mapa terminará volando y desapareciendo en la niebla –Le respondió un poco subido de tono.

-¡¿Y crees que voy a disipar la niebla?!, -¡Yo estoy dirigiendo a Lefty!, -¡Incluso esta niebla está demasiado espesa, tanto que dudo que con aire control se pueda ir!, -Dijo ya bastante irritado y con ganas de gritarle a su novia.

La chica maestra aire se sentía ofendida y los dedos de sus manos estaban tocando de manera agitada la montura del bisonte volador; sin embargo, ella prefirió no dirigirle la palabra porque ya estaba demasiado irritada. Sin duda alguna el larguísimo trayecto de Ciudad República a Feicui la los había cansado hasta el punto que el bisonte volador también se sentía cansado. Ambos ya se sentían aburridos de mirar montañas, el océano y la peculiar forma del acantilado del Paso de la Serpiente. Inclusive no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto durante las tres horas siguientes, aunque después del anochecer aparentemente habían dejado la rabia.

-Jinora, -Dijo ya algo calmado Kai, -Ya es de noche, y hay que descansar ¿Qué te parece si descansamos en Ba Sing Se?

-Dale, me parece una buena idea, -Contestó la chica aún alterada por la discusión.

Era una buena idea que hicieran escala en Ba Sing Se, sobre todo porque los dos jóvenes maestros aire no eran los únicos que estaban cansados e irritados. El bisonte volador de Kai, Lefty se sentía agotado por llevar bastante peso y volando por una cantidad de tiempo, sin mencionar que la neblina hacía que debía volar con menor velocidad.

Ya en Ba Sing Se, ellos se dirigieron a un hotel de la parte media de la ciudad, pagaron una habitación con dos camas separadas; sin embargo, decidieron salir a pasear a un parque cercano con el fin de disipar los malos pensamientos. El parque el cual no tardaron 20 minutos en llegar caminando, estaba decorado con faroles encendidos de tres metros con pequeñas estatuas de tejones topo, árboles y con jardines llenos de hermosas flores de todos los colores, ambos maestros aire sintieron que la rabia se disipó en sus corazones.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron mirando la fuente del centro del parque, la cual tenía un enorme tejón topo y la fuente estaba muy bien iluminada; Kai por su parte, cogió la mano de su querida novia maestra aire y se pusieron a contemplar las plantas y flores; así mismo, Jinora se dispuso a darle un cálido y gran abrazo por un buen periodo de tiempo, como constancia que todo está perdonado y que mañana deben continuar su travesía hacia Feicui.

Regresaron al hotel y pasaron la noche allí, con el fin de recargar energías y comieron buena parte de las provisiones de Pema. En la mañana del día siguiente, compraron algo de comida y luego se dispusieron en ir a Feicui porque el camino seguía siendo largo, aunque la neblina ya se había disipado. Sin embargo, hay que considerar que problemas vienen y van, y vienen cuando uno menos se lo espera.

 **Ok, aquí termino el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado; considerando que voy a entrar a vacaciones, podría terminar esta historia, pero quién sabe. Con referencia sobre la pelea entre Kai y Jinora se podría decir que en las relaciones de pareja hay momentos positivos y negativos pero no hay que dejarse abrumar por lo malo y se debe tener en cuenta la perseverancia y seguir adelante, eso sí siempre habrán obstáculos.**

 **Hasta pronto**


	3. Llegando a Feicui

**Nuevamente, hola a todos y todas** **aquí viene el tercer capítulo de esta historia, en donde Kai y Jinora llegan a la Nación de Feicui y se encuentran con el presidente. Después él les dirá en una reunión que tendrán que atravesar un valle con muchas corrientes de viento para llegar a un lugar donde posiblemente está el collar de la avatar que vivió hace 5000 años**

 **Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra no me pertenece, el cual es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, y sólo hago esta historia para entretener.

Capítulo 3: Llegando a Feicui

Jinora no sabía lo que tenía en la cabeza, si aún se sentía molesta con su novio o que apenas pudieron llegar a la ciudad de la esmeralda. Además, que el camino entre Ba Sing Se y la provincia estaba cubierto de montañas haciendo que Lefty terminara zigzagueando pero por lo menos llegarían dentro de 3 horas después.

-Amor mira, llegamos a Feicui, -Exclamó Kai.

-Déjame mirar, -Dijo ella al ponerse en posición para mirar desde la montura del Bisonte Volador lo que sería la ciudad que había nacido la avatar Xiu hace más de 5000 años.

Contrario a lo que pensaba Kai, la capital de Feicui se veía que tenía muchos edificios, bastante moderna y contaba con un metro, al igual que Ciudad Republica; sin embargo, aún conservaba de manera perfecta la zona antigua; la cual se podían observar los majestuosos palacios, los jardines con flores, plantas de bambú y arboles gigantescos que datan de más de tres siglos. La plaza de la ciudad, así como las tiendas donde venden joyas, comida, bolsos, libros, entre otros; se podían ver también desde el cielo.

-¿Jinora…?, -Dijo el maestro aire de ojos verdes aún en el control de su bisonte volador.

-Dime Kai

-Ya veo la plaza de Feicui y ese debe ser el palacio del presidente, y veo varios soldados que al parecer ya sabían de nuestra visita, tanto que habilitaron un espacio para que podamos aterrizar.

-Listo, dile a Lefty que aterricemos.

El bisonte volador de Kai aterrizó en la zona habilitada por los militares de la Nación de Feicui. Ambos maestros aire fueron recibidos con gran beneplácito de los soldados, junto con el general Bai, quien era el máximo comandante y que junto con los soldados, se dispusieron a llevar a Kai y a Jinora a la sala principal.

-Vamos a llevarlos donde se encuentra el presidente, -Dijo el militar de alto rango. –Y si quieren pueden dejar al bisonte en un establo que hay dentro del Palacio.

Bai es el máximo comandante de las fuerzas militares de Feicui y se encarga de mantener la paz y seguridad en esa nación, la cual es considerada como una de las más seguras del mundo, en donde los índices de criminalidad son bajos y se respira tranquilidad. El General Bai ha sido militar de alto rango en el entonces Ejercito del Reino Tierra y se encargaba de velar por sus soldados bajo su mando en los terrenos que quedan al norte de Ba Sing Se, llevaba un traje verde con una gran cantidad de medallas de oro y esmeralda y poseía un sombrero que caracterizaba a los soldados de mayor rango.

Llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba el despacho del presidente, la cual se encontraba decorada con grandes columnas de color dorado, en el suelo se encontraba una gran alfombra roja que lo cubría todo, a la derecha había unas estatuas plateadas de tejones topo con réplicas de esmeralda que los decoraba, en la izquierda un estante repleto de libros de la historia de Ba Sing Se, de la Nación de Feicui, del entonces Reino Tierra, así como poesía haiku que data de mucho tiempo y en el centro se encontraba el escritorio del presidente de la Nación de Feicui y el alto mandatario como tal.

Era un hombre de edad con un traje formal y una cantidad de medallas que lo caracterizaban de ser un rango muy elevado, al igual que el General Lei; así mismo, llevaba un sombrero decorado con una esmeralda en bruto.

-Mucho gusto, soy Lei, -Mencionó el alto mandatario a los maestros aire en un tono muy cordial, -Soy el presidente de la Nación de Feicui y fui general de alto nivel en los entonces Reino e Imperio Tierra, disculpen si fui parte de dictaduras en el pasado y si mis antiguas jefas fueron un gran problema para ustedes dos. Kai en ese momento frunció el ceño y se acordó lo que le hicieron a él y a Jinora cuando la Reina Tierra lo encarceló o cuando Kuvira casi lo mata.

-Es un honor estar con usted, señor presidente, -Dijo cordialmente la maestra aire, -Y recibimos su perdón y hay que considerar que eso, quedó en el pasado.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente de conversaciones formales y vayamos al grano de su visita, -Enfatizó el presidente. –Me gustaría que fueran a un valle no muy lejos de aquí y nos ayuden a buscar la gema de la avatar Xiu, si la encuentran háganla llegar a Tenzin y después a la Universidad de Ciudad Republica para que la analicen y miren si tienen aún los recuerdos de esa mujer.

-¿Los recuerdos?, ¿cómo una joya puede conservar los recuerdos de alguien? –Preguntó Kai.

-La leyenda dice que el collar con la esmeralda fue otorgado por un espíritu a la avatar Xiu cuando esta era una niña y el cual tiene la facultad de conservar los recuerdos, decisiones y acciones que tomó ella para mantener el equilibrio en ese entonces, y siempre al pelear o al hablar con alguien importante en ese tiempo, siempre portaba ese collar. -Explicó el alto mandatario. –Por esa razón necesitamos que se mire si se puede acceder a sus recuerdos y saber más de su historia ya que es muy poco que se sabe de ella.

-Interesante relato, -Sonrió Jinora.

-Muchísimo, pero solo sabemos del collar como tal, pero nunca de su dueña y se dice que en su testamento después de morir, ordenó que unos maestros aire expertos provenientes del Templo Aire del Este pusieran su collar en una cueva altamente protegida con fuertes corrientes de aire.

-¿De casualidad tendrán esos documentos? –Preguntó la maestra aire.

-Lamentablemente no, tanto el testamento como el mapa donde se encontraría la gema que fue diseñado por los maestros aire fueron quemados en la biblioteca principal del Templo del Aire del Este en el incendio ocasionado por parte de soldados maestros fuego, en el comienzo de la Guerra de los Cien Años.

-Que desgracia.

-Bastante, pero como te dije, el collar tiene la información que necesitamos para saber de ella. –Explicó el alto mandatario.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese valle?, -Preguntó Kai nuevamente.

-El valle se encuentra al otro lado de las montañas que ves en la ventana. Dicho esto el presidente señalo más allá de la ventana unas montañas que desde lo lejos se veían muy peligrosas.

-Esas son las montañas y detrás está el valle con las corrientes de aire, son tan fuertes que terminarían mandando a volar como una muñeca de trapo al hombre más pesado. –Por esa razón, los ciudadanos tienen prohibido ir a esa zona. Incluso hace tres años íbamos a llamar a la avatar y a ustedes para esta misión, pero por motivos de gran urgencia relacionados con Kuvira cuando Feicui era parte del Imperio Tierra; el asunto del collar del avatar Xiu se mantuvo bajo estricta confidencialidad.

-Entonces, ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda para pasar el valle y encontrar esa joya?, -Mencionó Jinora.

-Exacto, -le respondió el presidente Lei. –Pero solo necesitamos dos maestros aire, ya que con muchos la misión se podría entorpecer, además implica velar por todos al cruzar el valle; sin embargo, como son sólo ustedes dos, no creo que esto sea un gran problema.

-Será un gran placer encontrar ese collar señor presidente y cuente con nosotros, -Respondió muy entusiasta Kai.

El presidente se alegró con las palabras del joven maestro aire y ordenó que llevaran a los maestros aire a un hotel cercano, donde el presidente reservó unas habitaciones para los dos y donde ambos estaban invitados a una cena en uno de los salones de ese mismo hotel. Por otra parte, mañana tenían todo previsto para entrar al valle a primeras horas de la mañana.

La cena era vegetariana y con muchos postres de fruta para hacer homenaje a los maestros aire que llegaron, por otra parte la mesa estaba decorada con un gran mantel blanco y unas flores de todos los colores, así como un tejón topo parecido al del despacho del presidente pero con incrustaciones de esmeralda en bruto. En ese momento todos los altos mandos estaban con los dos maestros aire hablando sobre los cambios que ha tenido la provincia de Feicui después que dejara ser parte del Imperio de Kuvira y que se busca desarrollar el turismo en la Nación. Inclusive les mencionaron a los dos maestros aire que iban a construir una gran vía de tren que se conectaría con Ba Sing Se, Zaofu y Ciudad Republica.

Jinora estaba muy interesada en lo que decían el presidente Lei y los militares que lo acompañaban. Kai, sólo quería comer el postre de la cena; puesto que, a diferencia de su novia, los temas de política y economía no eran su fuerte. Así mismo, la maestra aire discutía sobre cuestiones que serían tan sensibles para los militares como por ejemplo cuando la provincia estaba a manos de Kuvira y antes, cuando la entonces provincia de Feicui era azotada constantemente por los bandidos.

-Antes de Kuvira, los bandidos hacían de las suyas y era una constante que los ciudadanos no podían vivir tranquilos; con ella los bandidos se alejaron pero su régimen asustaba a los ciudadanos y sabemos de varios casos de realización de un complot contra ella, pero sus tropas supieron el plan y los mandaron a un calabozo donde apenas les daban de comer… -Mencionó uno de los militares y justo antes que este continuara hablando sobre el tema, el presidente interrumpió…

-Pero ya estamos aquí y eso es cosa de hace tres años, lo que interesa ahora es que la Nación es prospera y seguimos adelante, -Manifestó.

Después de la cena y la conversación con los altos mandos y los militares de Feicui, Jinora y Kai se fueron a la habitación que fue reservada por el presidente para ellos y se quedaron durmiendo, pero los dos; por razones de privacidad y demás ''inconvenientes''; inclusive para que Lei no quedara mal con Tenzin si llegara a conocer si su hija está durmiendo con su novio.

En ese momento Jinora se encontraba en una cama con sabanas muy cómodas y suaves; aun así, no podía conciliar el sueño ni tampoco dormir de manera profunda, quizás porque cayó pesado el postre de frutos rojos, o la misión de mañana o las palabras que aún no le ha dicho a Kai sobre el futuro de la relación, o de todas las razones anteriores; sin embargo, después ella se pudo dormir con total facilidad.

Jinora en esa noche, tuvo un sueño el cual se encontraba en una edad mayor a la que tenía y estaba vestida con un elegante y bello traje de color blanco, un collar de perlas, unos zapatos blancos muy brillantes y llevaba en su cabello una gran flor que combinaba con su traje. Llevaba consigo en sus brazos unas flores de todos los colores bastante perfumadas, caminaba muy lentamente a lo que parecía ser un altar, había bancas en donde estaban sentados sus padres, sus hermanos, Korra y sus amigos, Suyin Beifong y sus familiares, entre otros conocidos; y en frente del mencionado altar, había un hombre apuesto de considerable estatura.

Jinora en ese momento estaba sonrojada, pero terminaría con la cara tan roja como un tomate al ver que el hombre apuesto era Kai, después se le preguntó a ambos si iban a unir su relación en los lineamientos del matrimonio. El maestro aire había dicho que sí, pero todo el mundo se conmocionó al escuchar la respuesta de la joven maestra aire al decir NO; después de eso, Jinora se fue corriendo de allí y se podían escuchar sus llantos.

Fue tal el impacto del sueño que hizo que Jinora terminara despertándose de golpe y viera que es un nuevo día, o más bien el día el cual empezaría su misión en buscar la esmeralda de la avatar Xiu. La maestra aire se levantó de la cama y se vistió para ir al valle; después abrió la puerta de su habitación y pegó un grito al ver a Kai en frente suyo.

-Buenos días amor, -No es necesario que me grites, -Manifestó Kai.

-Buenos días, perdona si te grité, -Dijo Jinora perdonándolo, -Es que tuve un sueño.

-¿Y cómo era ese sueño?

-Veras…mmmmm…como te lo explicaría…era sobre postres de frutos rojos.

-¿Postres de frutos rojos?, -Pregunto nuevamente Kai y con más dudas al escuchar la curiosa respuesta de su novia.

-Si…postres rojos…con cereza, fresas y demás frutos que encontrarías en el bosque. Además había un gran árbol con unas manzanas muy rojas…

-Ok…como tú digas…

Jinora en ese momento apenas podía ocultar la vergüenza de lo que le había dicho pero no quería ser tan expresiva por temor que sus sentimientos puedan obstaculizar la misión o que Kai pensara que ella está muy insegura.

En fin, ambos maestros aire estaban en la entrada del valle de las corrientes de aire y el presidente los esperaba para que les dijeran lo que debían hacer al respecto, de como cruzar el valle y tener la joya asegurada.

 **Listo, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y esperaría comentarios al respecto, si hay algo que mejorar o dejarlo como está.**

 **Hasta la vista**


	4. La montaña maldita

**Hola a todos y todas nuevamente, aquí va la cuarta parte de la historia. Como mencioné anteriormente, Jinora y Kai están en la entrada del valle y están dispuestos a pasarlo con el fin de buscar la enigmática cueva donde posiblemente se encuentra el collar de la antigua avatar maestra tierra.**

 **Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y no gano un peso por esta historia.

Capítulo 4: La montaña maldita

Jinora y Kai estaban en frente del valle, junto con el Presidente de la Nación de Feicui y los altos mandos militares. Todos saludaron a los maestros aire y se dispusieron a ayudarlos en todo lo que pudieran hacer.

La zona había muchas máquinas excavadoras, jeeps, tiendas militares de campaña, muchos soldados, arqueólogos maestros tierra y profesores expertos en cuestiones de maquinaria provenientes de Ba Sing Se.

El presidente estuvo describiendo de manera más profunda de cómo era el valle y cuestiones de carácter técnico a los presentes en el área, después de hablar a todo el equipo de trabajo quiso estar en una reunión en privado con los maestros aire.

-Kai, Jinora, ¿me podrían acompañar a una reunión en privado? –Dijo el presidente.

Dicho esto, se fueron a la tienda de campaña principal, donde había una mesa con cinco asientos y el presidente dialogó con ellos sobre como los maestros aire debe cruzar el peligroso valle y otras cuestiones de conocimiento que solo Lei conocía

-Bueno jóvenes, el valle que tenemos al frente tiene corrientes de viento con velocidades superiores a los 500 kilometros, se dice que son generadas por un espíritu.

-¿Un espíritu? –Dijo Kai, -¿Por qué un espíritu estaría generando corrientes?

-Posiblemente para proteger la joya, -Replicó el alto mandatario. –Si esa joya llegase a estar en manos equivocadas, terminaríamos en el caos; por esa razón mantuvimos el tema en reserva total cuando Kuvira dominó Feicui en su totalidad.

-¿Kuvira alguna vez estuvo aquí? –Preguntó la maestra aire.

-Por supuesto…

-¿Y qué preguntaron los soldados de Kuvira cuando vieron el valle? –Preguntó Kai.

-Sólo dijimos que ese era un valle con muchas corrientes y que les prohibíamos a los ciudadanos a entrar por su alta peligrosidad. Además, la misma Kuvira vino a Feicui y envió un escuadrón de 10 soldados para cruzar el valle, junto con tres robots con el fin de según ella ''realizar investigaciones de campo''. Jamás volvieron…

-¿Es posible que encontremos a los que hayan cruzado el valle? –Preguntó nuevamente Jinora.

-Lo dudo en gran medida, sobre todo porque desde que Kuvira envió ese escuadrón, nadie ha sido capaz de cruzar el valle y como dije anteriormente, está estrictamente prohibido pasarlo; pero con ustedes tienen mi autorización para cruzarlo.

-¿Alguna otra advertencia? –Pregunto la maestra aire en caso que llegasen a cruzar el valle.

-También se cree que la montaña que está al otro lado del valle donde posiblemente se encuentra el collar, es un volcán dormido, quien sabe cuándo hará erupción nuevamente, así que tengan cuidado.

-¿Volcán dormido? –Dijo Kai muy sorprendido, -¡Eso si es un reto!

Jinora echo una risita al escuchar lo que su novio había dicho, pero de repente se acordó del sueño que tuvo en la noche y sintió un que sus piernas le temblaban en ese momento. E intentó olvidar lo que había pensado y enfocarse en la misión de buscar la esmeralda. Después el presidente (con el poco conocimiento que tenía de cómo llegar) explicó más a fondo como tratar de dominar las corrientes de viento y les dio una bolsa de seda para que pudieran salvaguardar el collar una vez que lo tuvieran.

-Muchísimas gracias señor, la traeremos a usted. –Respondió Jinora de manera alegre.

Después de la reunión con el presidente, los dos maestros aire estuvieron dispuestos en cruzar el valle, ambos activaron las alas de sus planeadores y se fueron volando hacia el valle.

-Mucha suerte, -Dijo uno de los altos mandos militares al ver que los dos se perdían de vista en el valle y las corrientes los llevaban de lejos.

Las corrientes sin duda alguna como decían en los relatos, alcanzaban los 500 kilómetros por hora, las cuales eran demasiado fuertes para Kai. Jinora en cambio, apenas podía cruzar las corrientes e intentaba ayudar a su novio en cruzarlas y ni se podían escuchar entre sí ya que el ruido que hacía las corrientes era muy fuerte.

-Amor…coge mi mano, -Gritó Kai en su esfuerzo de cruzar la corriente y extenderle su brazo a Jinora. Ella no podía escuchar una sola palabra de lo que él decía pero sabía que estaba en problemas en cruzar las corrientes.

Han pasado dos horas de continuar en el valle de las corrientes en las montañas cerca de Feicui y los dos maestros aire estaban zigzagueando en el trayecto; los dos intentaban hablarse entre sí, pero el fuerte sonido de la corriente hacía imposible dicha acción y lo único que podían hacer de manera adecuada era sujetar firmemente el planeador. Finalmente podían ver lo que era una cueva y se dispusieron en ir hacia esta.

Ambos pudieron llegar a la cueva y al encender una de las antorchas que tenían (en total eran unas 20) vieron restos de huesos, al igual que ropa de habitantes y soldados del entonces Reino Tierra de hace muchos siglos, unos escritos en la pared del túnel, los cuales apenas se podían entender dado que estos fueron escritos hace muchísimo tiempo, Jinora los leyó en voz alta:

'' _Este túnel salvaguarda la mayor creación de un espíritu, con esta creación no solo se grabarán mis mayores decisiones, los defectos o cada registro de cualquier conflicto que tuve que lidiar; además, tiene la capacidad de aumentar los poderes de control de cualquier elemento; por esta razón decido esconder esta creación y que ningún ser humano ponga sus manos en este artefacto. Así mismo, pongo todos los mapas y registros ante los hombres más confiables en el mundo: los sabios maestros aire del Templo Aire del Este, quienes guardaran bajo estricta reserva todo conocimiento de este artefacto._

 _Avatar Xiu''._

-Con razón el Presidente de Feicui mantuvo en total secreto todo conocimiento sobre el collar. –Exclamó Kai.

-Sin duda alguna, esta es la cueva donde se esconde ese collar con la esmeralda incrustada. –Dijo segura de sí misma, la maestra aire.

Se adentraron dentro de la cueva y vieron que las paredes estaban muy decoradas con imágenes de tejones topo y esmeraldas en bruto, había columnas para soportar el peso del techo de la gruta, así como una cantidad de esas mismas esmeraldas en bruto esparcida por todas partes en el piso.

-Mira amor ¿Qué tal si recogemos algunas de estas esmeraldas? –Dijo Kai con ganas de recoger esas piedras y colocarlas en la bolsa que les dio el Presidente de Feicui.

-¡No Kai!, ¡no cojas esas gemas! –Advirtió Jinora.

-Ah, es que como maestros aire no debemos ser seducidos por las riquezas o algo por el estilo, -Le respondió Kai.

-No, no es por eso, aunque sí, -Exclamó Jinora, -Es que aquí hay unos escritos de una maldición.

-¿Maldición? –¿Eso no es que solamente pasa en las novelas que tu lees verdad?

-Ojalá estuviese solamente en las novelas, -Luego, Jinora empezó a leer un escrito, el cual decía que la cueva estaba maldita.

'' _Aquellos que osen pasar las corrientes y lleguen a esta caverna, se perderán en el laberinto y serán víctimas de las desgracias en el mismo por toda la eternidad''._

-No me vas a decir que crees en esas cosas, -Dijo muy confiado el maestro aire.

-No creas, recuerdo una vez que cuando estaba en Omashu, compré un libro sobre la detallada historia de un laberinto el cual fue creado por los dos primeros maestros tierra y que si no confiabas en el amor, morirás.

-Pero aquí, debemos confiarnos uno con el otro, ¿cierto Ji?

-Déjame ver que otros escritos dice la pared. –Luego la maestra aire leyó otros escritos que decían lo siguiente:

'' _Sólo sobrevivirán los que se sientan capaces, de lo contrario perecerán''_

-¿Sólo sobrevivirán los que se sientan capaces? ¿Capaces de que…?

-Podría ser, capaces de pasar todos los acertijos que tenga este laberinto y no perderse en el intento, al igual que no activar trampas o cosas así. Con el fin que no nos perdamos, voy a hacer un nudo con este hilo de seda y si nos encontramos con un camino sin salida, podríamos regresar e intentar otro camino.

-¿Y la lava? Recuerda que estamos en un volcán dormido.

-Ah sí, se me olvidada ¿Pero siendo un volcán dormido no creo que nos encontremos con lagos de lava?

-Como tú digas amor.

Jinora uso el hilo para amarrarlo en una de las columnas de la entrada y ambos se dispusieron a caminar. Kai sentía que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo al caminar tocando la mano de su novia; la chica por su parte, se sentía muy feliz pero aun así, pensó que se debía estar concentrado en la misión. Se encontraron con tres cavernas y no sabían por dónde ir.

-¿Cuál sería? –Dijo Kai al ver la división de la caverna.

-Quien sabe…además es posible que hayan más caminos sin salida o alguna trampa oculta –Dijo preocupada Jinora, -Espera tengo una idea, voy a meditar para proyectar mi espíritu y ver donde se encuentra ese collar.

-Excelente idea, -Respondió Kai.

En ese momento Jinora se sentó en el suelo y empezó a meditar, en cambio Kai decidió en cuidarla mientras ella proyectaba su espíritu. La chica estuvo revisando por todas partes para ver qué zona estaría la joya, reviso túnel tras túnel y no encontró indicios de la joya como tal; pero lo que más la aterró es que vio un gran lago de lava aun hirviendo, al parecer el cráter del volcán, incluso había una gran abertura la cual se podían ver el cielo y las corrientes de aire del valle; haciendo que se alejara de ahí.

Despues de ver el cráter Jinora decidió continuar buscando y para su fortuna se encontró en la sala donde estaba el collar, la cual estaba muy decorada y habían unos frescos que detallaban en parte la vida de la avatar Xiu; así mismo, había un lago de arenas movedizas alrededor de donde se encontraba el collar con la esmeralda incrustada, la cual había visto en un retrato de la avatar Xiu que vio en su libro.

La piedra preciosa poseía un gran color verde brillante y estaba incrustada en una cadena de oro que poseía aleaciones con plata y otros metales semipreciosos. Jinora se quedó viendo la joya por unos tres minutos y después decidió continuar proyectando su espíritu por el camino correcto; sin embargo vio que después tanto ella como Kai deberían andar con muchísimo cuidado debido a la gran cantidad de trampas en el trayecto. Finalmente Jinora dejó de proyectar su espíritu y tuvo que advertir a su novio de varios peligros.

-Amor, te tengo buenas y malas noticias. –Mencionó la maestra aire.

-Dime primero las buenas, ¿es algo relacionado con el collar? –Dijo Kai muy optimista.

-Sip, sé por dónde es el camino para encontrar ese collar, es en la cueva de la derecha y pasando por unos pasadizos más.

-¿Entonces Ji, que estamos esperando?

-No, espera… -Advirtió Jinora.

Kai se puso impaciente y se dirigió a la cueva de la derecha; debido a su desespero y que buscaba el collar, el muchacho accidentalmente pisó lo que sería el interruptor de una trampa.

-¡Kaiiiii!, -Dijo Jinora muy enojada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pisaste una trampa!

-¡¿Trampa de qué?!

En ese momento las columnas en ese pasillo giraron y se pudieron ver unos agujeros que estaban brillando de color rojo. Ambos se quedaron quietos observando el brillo de esos agujeros, pero dejaron de estar quietos al ver que estos estaban lanzando fuego por todas partes.

¡Correeee! , -Gritó la maestra aire

Los dos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad al correr y decidieron crear patinetas de aire para aumentar aún más la velocidad, a fin de escapar de los lanzallamas. Jinora se colocó adelante para guiar a Kai por el camino correcto.

-Sígueme amor….

Kai decidió seguirla considerando que ella se pudo aprender el camino a partir de la proyección del espíritu. Sin embargo, el camino estaba más lleno de trampas de lo que Jinora pensaba. Había trampas que dirigían a pozos de lavas, más lanzallamas, lanzas que salían de las paredes, rocas cayéndose y el suelo se estaba desmoronando.

-Más rápido Ji.

-Eso intento.

Estuvieron siguiendo el camino que Jinora había memorizado, el cual tenía demasiadas trampas; inclusive había un gran precipicio cuyo fondo estaba un gigantesco lago de lava que pudieron evitar sobrevolándolo con los planeadores que llevaban. Después de pasar de largo la mortífera y ardiente trampa, siguieron por un pasillo que tenía una infinidad de lanzas y rocas cayendo del techo. Por otra parte, lo que resultaría en aumentar aún más la velocidad por parte de los maestros aire sería una gigantesca roca rodante que iba directo hacia ellos.

-Ahora sí hay que ir más rápido, -Puntualizó Jinora.

-De eso no hay duda, -Replicó su novio.

Los dos empezaron a ir con mayor velocidad a fin de escapar de la roca gigantesca, así como evitar los obstáculos que se encontraban, tales como lanzas y más fuego. Finalmente llegaron a la sala de la joya y la roca se desvió a las arenas movedizas que rodeaban el lugar donde estaba la joya.

-Mira amor, es la esmeralda que estábamos buscando, -Dijo Kai.

-Es tan verde como tus ojos, -Mencionó Jinora, pero con esta frase fue suficiente para que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Que linda frase, -Le respondió Kai.

-Gracias…

-Bueno, suficiente de charlas y más acción, coloquemos el collar en la bolsa. –Exclamó el maestro aire. Luego, Kai sobresaltó las arenas movedizas y puso la gema en la bolsa que le dio el Presidente, pero no contó que la estructura donde reposaba la esmeralda estuvo a punto de derrumbarse haciendo que terminara en las arenas movediza.

-¡Jinora…! ¡Auxilio!, ¡No puedo salir!

Jinora sintió un ataque de pánico por el hecho que si iba directamente a salvarlo, ella también se atascaría en la trampa mortal. Pero pensó que Kai debía tirarle la bolsa con la joya.

-¡Tirame la bolsa! –Afirmó.

-Dale Ji, -Dicho esto, el maestro aire le tiro la bolsa, pero seguía hundiéndose lentamente. – ¿Qué hago?

-¡Debes relajarte! ¡No te hundirás rápido si te relajas!

-Busca alguna vara.

-¿Cuál vara?, espera mi planeador- Jinora le acercó su planeador como una vara improvisada, acercársela a Kai y salvarse.

-Amor toma del planeador.

-Entendido.

Kai hizo el mayor esfuerzo para poder, así como la chica maestra aire hizo su mayor impulso para sacar a su novio de las letales arenas movedizas; 10 minutos después, el chico pudo salir de las arenas movedizas y le dio un gran abrazo para agradecer a Jinora.

-Gracias amor, te debo miles de besos y abrazos hasta el fin de mis días.

-De nada, listo regresemos al campamento base.

Ambos se encontraron con un gran predicamento al ver que el camino había sido totalmente destruido y el suelo terminó por desmoronarse dejando un enorme agujero sin fondo; así mismo, las paredes estaban llenas de cenizas, producto de las llamas y restos de las lanzas.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –Preguntó muy angustiada Jinora

-¿Qué tal si formamos un gran tornado y despejamos el camino?

-Perfecto Ji, y después usaremos nuestros planeadores para ir a la salida.

Hicieron una combinación de aire control a fin de crear un poderoso tornado que pudo lograr remover los restos de las lanzas, rocas y demás. Jinora decidió crear unas cuchillas de aire para cortar los restos de las lanzas, e inclusive algunas rocas. Sin mediar palabra, ambos cogieron sus planeadores y se lanzaron por el agujero sin fondo a fin de escapar de esa cripta, ya que el camino de regreso estaba bloqueado, ambos encontraron un túnel que iba directo al cráter el cual sería su único camino de salida.

Llegaron al cráter y vieron que el gran lago de lava iba a hacer erupción, sonó una explosión y una de las rocas casi le cae a Jinora, de no ser porque Kai uso aire control para desviar la roca.

-Muchas gracias amor, -Dijo la muchacha.

-Sígueme.

No contaban que el camino hacia la entrada del laberinto estaba bloqueado de rocas; sin embargo, Jinora recordó que muy arriba del cráter se encontraba una abertura de la montaña donde se podían ver las corrientes de aire, y abajo el lago de lava que estaba a punto de hacer erupción. La maestra aire pensó en usar nuevamente las cuchillas de aire, pero tratar de despejar las rocas con aquel movimiento tardarían mucho en hacerlo y la lava los alcanzaría.

-No perdamos el tiempo en despejar el túnel; mira Ji, las corrientes de aire, es nuestra oportunidad. –Señaló el muchacho hacia arriba.

-Entendido, toma la bolsa y salgamos de aquí ¡Hace mucho calor!

Los dos maestros aire estuvieron evadiendo las rocas que caían producto de las explosiones en el cráter, así como chorros de lava hirviendo, hasta que pudieron llegar a la cima del volcán.

-Listo amor, llegamos a la cima del volcán. –Dijo Jinora, -Ahora sí debemos utilizar las corrientes de aire para regresar al campamento base.

En ese momento se sintió una potente y estremecedora explosión proveniente del interior de la montaña que produjo un temblor haciendo que Jinora cayera por la abertura principal; de no ser que Kai la cogió de su brazo derecho, ella terminaría cayendo en la lava, la cual subía lentamente.

-¡No te sueltes…!

-¡Eso intento!

Después otra gigantesca explosión, pero de menor magnitud, sacudió la montaña haciendo que Kai casi terminara soltado a la chica y agarrándola solamente por la mano. Luego un fragmento de roca con lava hirviendo estuvo a punto de impactar a Jinora.

-¡Amor cuidado!

La maestra aire hizo unas cuchillas de aire con sus pies y pudo cortar la roca, a fin de evitar el impacto de esta.

-Espera… ¡Usa aire control para impulsarte! –Dijo el maestro aire.

La chica lanzó chorros de aire desde los pies para salir y se impulsó lo suficiente para salir.

-Kai ¡Salgamos de aquí antes que esta montaña haga erupción!

Ambos maestros aire usaron sus planeadores y usar las corrientes de viento para salir de la cima de la montaña, ya que la lava se estaba aproximando a la cima. Hubo una gran explosión volcánica de enormes proporciones que tiró rocas con lava hirviendo a todas partes. Por fortuna de los dos, pudieron escapar a tiempo y con el collar que necesitaban.

Los dos pasaron las corrientes y pudieron llegar al campamento base donde el Presidente de Feicui y los altos mandos militares los esperaban. Todos agradecieron a los maestros aire por recuperar un tesoro que les pertenecía pero que primero debían enviar a la Universidad de Ciudad República para analizarlo.

-Muchas gracias jóvenes, -Dijo el Presidente Lei, -Arriesgaron sus vidas para conseguir este collar; por otra parte me gustaría que me hicieran otro favor.

-Con mucho gusto señor, -Mencionó Kai.

-Iré con ustedes de regreso a Ciudad República, para analizar de manera conjunta esta gema. ¿Les parece?

Los dos maestros aire le respondieron de manera afirmativa, empezaron a dialogar sobre otros temas y más tarde, se dispusieron para dejar todo listo, a fin de regresar a Ciudad República mañana por la mañana.

 **Espero que se hayan entretenido y sí, ambos casi arriesgan sus vidas entrando a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción pero al menos pudieron obtener el collar e irán junto con el presidente de Feicui a Ciudad República, reunirse con Tenzin y para conocer los secretos de la vida y obra del avatar Xiu.**

 **Nos vemos próximamente.**


	5. Los ojos esmeralda

**Hola a todos nuevamente, en la quinta parte de esta historia Jinora y Kai regresan a Ciudad República, pero estarán acompañados del Presidente de Feicui y Tenzin y estarán en el laboratorio principal en la Universidad de Ciudad República para desentrañar los misterios que oculta el collar de la antigua avatar maestra tierra.**

 **Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Capítulo 5: Los ojos esmeralda

Todos se habían alistado para partir a Ciudad República, Kai y Jinora con la esmeralda de la avatar Xiu dentro de una bolsa, así como el Presidente resguardado por sus militares maestros metal de elite en un dirigible. Como era de esperarse aún había demasiada neblina, pero esta vez la tormenta eléctrica se había disipado, dando como resultado que no resulta necesario desviarse por Ba Sing Se.

Por esa razón pudieron llegar a Ciudad República en seis horas después, inclusive la neblina se disipó tan solo una hora después de la partida desde la Ciudad de Feicui haciendo que el trayecto sea menos corto.

En vez de ir al Templo Aire de la Isla, se dirigieron directamente a la Universidad porque Tenzin los esperaba ahí. Llegaron a la Universidad y Kai dejó a su bisonte, Lefty en la plaza principal. Los maestros aire y el Presidente estuvieron dialogando sobre lo acontecido en la montaña donde estaban, así como escritos que había dentro de la misma; se dirigieron al laboratorio principal dentro de la misma.

-Hija, Kai; que gusto de encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo. –Mencionó Tenzin al abrazarlos. Luego hizo un saludo formal al Presidente de la Nación de Feicui, así como los militares que lo acompañaban.

-Mucho gusto nuevamente presidente Lei. –Dijo Tenzin, -Espero que mis maestros aire hayan hecho un gran trabajo.

-Y lo hicieron, aquí tienen el collar. –Exclamó el Presidente de Feicui de manera alegre y mirando a la bolsa con el collar, la cual la tenía Kai.

Entraron al laboratorio y había un grupo de científicos e historiadores listos para analizar la esmeralda del avatar Xiu. Kai se la entregó a los investigadores y estos empezaron a hacer el respectivo análisis. Para la suerte de todos se pudo escuchar una suave voz de mujer, la cual era la de la avatar maestra tierra que vivió 5000 años atrás.

-Es el relato de la avatar Xiu…., -Dijo Jinora

NOTA: Avatar Xiu POV ( _En cursiva_ )

'' _Mi nombre es Xiu, fui una avatar maestra tierra que vivió 5000 años después que el Avatar Wan empezara el ciclo y nací en el seno de una familia muy humilde, la cual apenas tenían lo necesario para comer y mantener a toda ella. Todo cambió cuando mi padre me mando al bosque cercano de Feicui para ir al pueblo más cercano y comprar varios víveres que no teníamos en nuestro pueblo, debido a una gran sequía que nos azotaba._

-Nunca conocí la infancia de la avatar Xiu, -Dijo el Presidente Lei con la mano en la barbilla. –Se nota que fue bastante dura.

 _No contaba que al seguir mi camino en el bosque, terminé en un lago el cual se presumía que era una puerta al Mundo de los Espíritus, cogí mi recipiente para agua porque tenía demasiada sed y tomé un poco. De repente apareció un espíritu en forma de una hermosa mujer con vestimenta azul, piel morena, ojos verdes, cabello negro y un collar de color verde la cual me preguntó porque estaba bebiendo el agua del lago y yo dije que tenía sed y que necesitaba seguir con mi camino para comprar comida porque en Feicui había una gran sequía. La espíritu tuvo compasión de mí y me dio su collar con la esmeralda incrustada sobre todo porque ella sabía que era la avatar y yo apenas hacía tierra control para hacer pequeños animales de roca._

 _A medida que pasaban los años, sentí que esa gema verde me llevó a buenos caminos, en el entrenamiento duro en tierra control y a la edad de 15 años apareció nuevamente la espíritu en mi casa y me comentó que era la avatar, la persona elegida para controlar los cuatro elementos y mantener el balance en el mundo. También me comentó que debía portar el collar cuando sea necesario, en otras palabras debía emprender mi viaje hacia la Nación del Fuego y aprender cómo controlar y producir llamas._

 _En ese momento había conflictos relacionados con una tribu que estaba en guerra con los ciudadanos de Feicui y Ba Sing Se, resultando en una gran amenaza para el equilibrio; muchas veces el líder de esa tribu la había amenazado en varias oportunidades, inclusive quería la esmeralda que portaba desde niña; aquella gema que aumenta el poder de control de cualquier elemento, por esta razón era mi tesoro más preciado y no permitía que terminara en manos equivocadas._

-Amor, ¿recuerdas aquel escrito en la cueva sobre una creación de un espíritu que aumentaba los poderes de cualquier control? –Mencionó Jinora al acordarse de que en la cueva donde estaba el collar se mencionaba de manera implícita que la creación del espíritu era esa misma gema.

-Entonces, ¿Ese collar aumenta el poder de cualquier control? –interrumpió Tenzin antes que Kai formulara sus palabras.

-Entonces es peligroso que caiga en manos equivocadas, -Mencionó el Presidente, -Por ser parte de la historia de la Nación de Feicui, estará resguardado en una bóveda con estrictas medidas de seguridad.

-Me parece bien, -Respondió Tenzin, -Pero primero debemos documentar lo que dice la avatar para saber un poco más de ella.

 _El fuego es el elemento del poder; a medida que lo dominaba, me sentía más segura de sí misma y capaz de inclusive conocer a los dragones, el señor del fuego me envió a la Ciudad de los Guerreros del Sol para conocer aún más el significado verdadero del fuego control y ver este elemento como un signo de paz y vida, a pesar que hace daño con solo hacer contacto con él. Por otra parte pude conocer cómo se puede realizar lava control a partir de un excelente control de mi elemento materno y del elemento que acabé de dominar._

 _Unos cuantos años más tarde tuve que ir a realizar mi entrenamiento en aire control; pensaba en ir al Templo del Aire del Oeste pero por consejo del Señor del Fuego, me recomendó que fuera al Templo del Aire del Este porque ahí estaban los mejores maestros aire del mundo. Y la verdad, es que no mentía en absoluto, fui entrenada por parte de los sabios maestros aire quienes me enseñaron como manejar las corrientes de aire, realizar tornados e ir rápido como el viento, inclusive aprendí a manejar un planeador, el cual fue bastante divertido._

 _Sin embargo, dominar el aire control, a diferencia del fuego control que lo pude dominar en un solo año, el aire control me tomo cerca de cuatro años debido que mis cualidades como maestra tierra me exigían que debía estar en una postura firme para atacar; en cambio en el aire control me tocaba moverme constantemente haciendo que varias de las lecciones de este elemento fueran un reto total. Sin embargo, con mi gran esfuerzo pude dominar el arte del aire control y me hice amigo de un bello bisonte volador._

 _De paso por Ba Sing Se, paré a fin de escuchar un poco de poesía haiku; si no fuera que los secuaces de la tribu enemiga de Feicui irrumpieron en la ciudad y me secuestraron para que les diera el collar, jamás me lo quitaron y gracias al aire control y el dominio de la lava control pude enfrentarme fácilmente a ellos, eso sí el fin justifica los medios cuando estas en un predicamento como este._

 _Después de ese suceso regresé a mi provincia natal para encontrarme con un gran amigo de hace mucho, quien en esos últimos años estuvo muy enamorado de mí, apreciaba mi persona en vez del collar de color verde que siempre solía portar y lo acompañe para ir a la plata del gran océano que se extiende por el este del mundo. Pero todo dejo de ser felicidad al tener un sueño en que iba a contraer matrimonio con él y haberle negado, tanto en la fantasía como en la realidad._

Jinora en ese momento sintió que su corazón le latía por mil al haber escuchado que la antigua avatar maestra tierra tuvo el mismo sueño y que ella le dijo que no en persona a ese muchacho. Kai, por su parte y al igual que los demás presentes, estaba interesado en la historia de Xiu, después el muchacho maestro aire empezó a ver a su novia y la veía algo tensa.

-¿Qué pasa Ji? Te ves tensa, -Pensó Kai.

 _Finalmente, me dirigí al Polo Norte para conocer a los maestros agua y aprender los movimientos que la Luna les había enseñado. Así mismo, pude ver como ellos podían manipular la temperatura del agua para convertirla en hielo, para defenderse o en gas, para lanzar ataques sorpresa y confundir al enemigo. Aprender este elemento no representó una gran dificultad para mí e inclusive me divertía haciendo estatuas de hielo, considerando que en ese entonces la Tribu Agua no tenía ningún conflicto con algún otro pueblo en particular._

 _Mucho tiempo después, decidí enfrentarme a esa tribu enemiga que amenazaba en gran medida a la provincia de Feicui y buscaban mi collar para sus fines de derrocar al Rey Tierra y eliminar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Yo no dude en tratar de detenerlos y esa acción casi le cuesta la integridad del Reino Tierra y de mi vida misma; ya que se apoderaron de mi collar y estuvieron muy cerca de hundir al Reino, inclusive al mundo mismo, al caos total._

 _Finalmente, pude derrotar esa tribu y me dedique a sanar las secuelas de esa tiranía, ayudando a varias personas necesitadas y también a reconstruir los pueblos afectados. Dediqué toda mi vida en reconstruir el Reino Tierra, a fin de garantizar el equilibrio del mundo. Pero mi gema de color verde seguía siendo codiciada y tuve que ocultarla en un lugar, con compañía de las personas más confiables y pacíficas del mundo: los maestros aire del Templo del Este._

 _Los maestros aire guardaron el collar en una cueva dentro de un volcán que está totalmente cubierto por fuertes corrientes de aire para que nadie pueda tocar sus manos en el preciado collar. Sin el collar, finalmente pude lograr mantener mi objetivo principal de mantener la estabilidad, haciendo que la provincia de Feicui, Ba Sing Se y demás lugares del Reino, pudiesen respirar paz y armonía._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de lo anterior, me arrepiento profundamente de no haberme casado con ese apuesto hombre quien me propuso matrimonio hace unos años, dando como pretexto que estaba muy ocupada en mis asuntos de avatar. Él desapareció hace rato y por eso me deprimía a veces y rompía en llanto, haciendo que siempre me desahogara realizando pequeñas estatuas de tejones topo y usarlas como decoración en su antigua casa en Feicui''._

El presidente de Feicui dio la orden que al llegar a Feicui, buscara las ruinas de la casa de la avatar Xiu a fin de encontrar las estatuas realizadas por la avatar Xiu. En cambio, Jinora decidió salirse del laboratorio hacia un árbol retirado en la universidad y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos marrones; Kai decidió seguirla.

La joven maestra aire estaba sentada bajo un árbol tratando de consolarse mirando las estrellas, considerando que ya oscureció; su novio se acercó para ver lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Ji?

-No nada, sola aquí mirando las estrellas.

-Dime amor, sé que te pasa algo, tienes tus ojos aún en llanto. ¿No será por la última parte de la historia de la avatar Xiu?

-Pues…algo… -Dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

-¿Algo?

-Emmm…recuerdas el sueño que te conté sobre postres de frutos rojos y demás.

-Sip, me acuerdo perfectamente, estabas muy nerviosa ese momento. –Mencionó Kai y decidió sentarse al lado de la chica de ojos marrones.

-Lo que pasa es que mentí…no soñé postres de cerezas ni nada por el estilo.

En ese momento Kai se quedó mudo al haber escuchado que su novia le había mentido y decidió decir solamente que ella continuara su historia.

-Lo que soñé en verdad, fue que estaba en un matrimonio…

-¿Un matrimonio? –Preguntó Kai muy aturdido.

-Sí y todos los que conocíamos estaban presentes. Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Suyin, todos en particular; y tú estabas ahí.

-Como el esposo. –Dijo el muchacho con bastante curiosidad.

-Sí, tú eras el esposo. –Después que Kai escuchara eso, terminó abrazando de manera dulce a Jinora.

-¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

-Había dicho que no…

El muchacho se quedó sin habla, retirándose un poco de su novia y con ganas de querer llorar; sin embargo, decidió preguntar lo siguiente:

-¿Por qué dijiste que no?

-Es que pensé que aún no estaba preparada, -Dijo la chica con la voz algo entrecortada.

-Aún somos bastante jóvenes para pensar en el matrimonio.

-Lo sé, lo sé; pero me perturba que haya tenido ese sueño.

-Más bien era una pesadilla. –Le sonrió y se pasó sus manos por sus ojos verdes para quitar las lágrimas.

-Sea lo que sea no quiero acordarme de eso nuevamente. –Dijo la maestra aire colocando una de sus manos en la frente.

-Lo único que deberás acordarte será de esto. Luego Kai le dijo a Jinora que cerrara sus ojos mientras él la besaba en sus labios de manera dulce.

-Te amo Ji.

-Y yo a ti y tus ojos verdes.

Luego Kai se sonrojó con ese comentario y dirigió su mirada a los ojos marrones de su novia y miro a su alrededor.

-¿No es esta la universidad donde vas a estudiar el año siguiente y que te ganaste una beca?

-Sí

-Me alegra mucho Ji.

La chica le sonrió y decidieron regresar al laboratorio, puesto que era muy posible que Tenzin los estuviera buscando en todos los rincones del plantel educativo. Ambos se levantaron y se fueron agarrados de la mano y esperando que no se metieran en problemas por haber salido del laboratorio, aun cuando parecía que el relato de la avatar Xiu había terminado.

Los maestros aire regresaron al Templo Aire de la Isla, luego de despedirse de las personas encargadas en la investigación. El Presidente Lei recogió el collar y fue resguardado bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad en su camino a la Nación de Feicui para estar en una bóveda y evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Lo único que tenía en mente la bella maestra aire de ojos marrones mientras estaba en su cama, era que no debía dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos si deseara adelantar las cosas propuestas, así como no pensar en el matrimonio porque su novio Kai había dicho que aún eran bastante jóvenes para ello.

 **Bueno, aquí termina la historia y perdónenme si no fue un poquito más amplia, sino que no quisiera divagar tanto y todo eso.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios (críticas constructivas serán aceptadas)**

 **Bye**


End file.
